El vecino
by Icitzy
Summary: Luego de una mala experiencia con el antiguo vecino, Karin y Sasuke reciben las buenas nuevas de que este ya no estará más en el edificio, ahora se mudará alguien nuevo, pero gracias a las investigaciones de cierta pelirroja se enteran del oscuro secreto que esconde el nuevo vecino. ¿Como harán estos dos para verlo a la cara y no recordar cual es el trabajo del otro? (Yaoi)


_**Resumen:** Luego de una mala experiencia con el antiguo vecino, Karin y Sasuke reciben las buenas nuevas de que este ya no estará más en el edificio.Y que ahora se mudará alguien nuevo,un joven, pero gracias a las investigaciones de cierta pelirroja se enteran del oscuro secreto que esconde el nuevo vecino. ¿Como harán estos dos para verlo a la cara y no recordar cual es el trabajo del otro? _

_**Advertencia: **Yaoi_

_**Genero: **Humor_

**_Aclaración_**_**: **Los personajes son del gran Kishimoto-sama (aunque en este momento estoy enojada con él...)_

_**¡A leer!**_

...

**El vecino**

**Capitulo ****Único**

Luego de una mala experiencia con el antiguo vecino, Karin y Sasuke reciben las buenas nuevas de que este ya no estará más en el edificio.

Y que ahora se mudará alguien nuevo, un joven, pero gracias a las investigaciones de cierta pelirroja se enteran del oscuro secreto que esconde el nuevo vecino.

¿Como harán estos dos para verlo a la cara y no recordar cual es el trabajo del otro?

Sasuke estaba tranquilo disfrutando su mañana en paz tomándose un café y leyendo el periódico, era fin de semana, era su momento para descansar pero parecía que no, los golpes en la puerta de su departamento no se detenían, así que con el piyama aun puesto, por que no pensaba cambiarse, abrió solo vio a Karin dando saltitos, feliz y hablando demasiado rápido para entenderla

-¡Viejo…mudarse…pelea...gritos…vecino…!- era poco lo que entendía entre todo lo que decía

-Karin…- mirándola ceñudo, con una taza de café en la mano

Karin y el eran amigos desde la secundaría, y por circunstancias de la vida, apenas termino la secundaria, solo hace dos años, el se mudo para tener independencia de su familia y su amiga lo siguió, para cuidarlo como ella decía y se le mudo en el mismo departamento

-¡Se fueeee!- aun saltando feliz en su lugar, pero el azabache la ignoro y entro devuelta, pero la pelirroja entro corriendo detrás de él

-Silencio…- gruño, la otra aun seguía hablando rápido, dando vueltas por todo su living, mientras el estaba sentado en la mesa, mirándola con una ceja alzada, mientras tomaba su café

-¡Pero..pero… se fue el pervertido!- y hacía una danza extraña

-¿Se fue el pervertido?- ahora si le entro la curiosidad

-¡Oh siiiiii!- seguía danzando, luego corrió a la mesa y se puso enfrente de Sasuke- ¡fue denunciado por pedófilo!, ¡los del edificio se enteraron y listo!, ¡estuve abajo hace un rato viendo como terminaban de sacar todo, sino acompáñame y lo ves por tu cuenta!

Pensar en ese tipo le daba escalofríos a ambos, un tipo cincuentón, vivía en el piso de abajo, que vivía hablando extraño y le encantaba los jóvenes, Karin lo sufrió hasta que trajo a su novio a vivir con ella hace unas semanas, pero Sasuke aun tenía que soportarlo ya que no tenía a nadie, solo se sentía seguro cuando su hermano pasaba a visitarlo, aun sentía escalofríos por esa vez que terminaron ambos en el mismo ascensor y el otro se pasaba la lengua por los labios mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo

-¿Sabes quien lo denuncio?- mientras bajaba por las escaleras, mientras su amiga lo agarraba del brazo

-Mmm…creo que fueron los padres de Kimimaro, el del 5ºA- mientras intentaba recordar- no se que le metió en la cabeza al pobre chico para que estuviera a su lado, pero sus padres por suerte se dieron cuenta.

Pero mientras intentaba recordar la cara de Kimimaro, se dio cuenta que el estaba en un piyama infantil con dibujitos de tomates, mientras Karin corría con un camisón de encaje color rojo

-¡Karin estamos en piyama!- y poniéndose rojo comenzó a subir las escaleras e intentar soltarse de su agarre para volver a su hogar, estuvieron forcejeando durante unos minutos

-¡Nos conocemos entre todos Sasuke-kun, aparte este tipo ya no estará más!- y la tipa con una fuerza monstruosa lo arrastro hacía el piso de abajo

Sasuke lloraba internamente, era un doncel fuerte pero la tipa tenía tanta fuerza que daba miedo, era mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga

-...-

Cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, vieron que la mayoría de sus vecinos estaban todos juntos alrededor de la puerta de este tipo, cuchicheando mientras veían que ya todo lo del hombre anterior no estaba y ahora uno tipos de mudanzas estaban trayendo unas cajas

-Lamento que tuvieran que presenciar esto, y pasar por todos estos problemas, me disculpo por no haberme dado cuenta antes- anunciaba Sabutori en la puerta, el dueño, era un viejo amable, pero quería como a alguien de la familia a Orochimaru y estuvo ciego a los actos de este, recién ahora se dada de cuenta todo, pero nadie podía culparlo, todo el mundo le tenía demasiado cariño- en unos minutos vendrá alguien al cual le tengo mucho cariño, hasta es como un nieto para mi, por eso espero que le den la bienvenida con…

-Ay viejo, estas todo un sentimental...- pasaba un rubio sonriendo, mientras traía varias cajas en sus brazos

El rubio estaba con una musculosa negra y unos pantalones holgados naranjas, pero nadie miraba eso, las mujeres y donceles estaban babeando, veían ese cuerpo todo musculoso y trabado, sin hablar de su rostro, esa sonrisa, esos ojos.

Naruto siguió caminando, sonrío y entro al departamento, el viejo a ver las caras de todos tosió para que le prestaran atención

-Como decía, este es Naruto, será su nuevo vecino y…- pero volviendo a interrumpir, salía el rubio del departamento aunque ahora sin nada en sus brazos, corrió y paso un brazo por los hombros sonriendo

-Como decía el viejo, soy Namikaze Naruto, su nuevo vecino, un gusto- dando una gran sonrisa a todo el mundo

La mayoría del lugar eran viejos, así que luego de unas cortas presentaciones se fueron, Kimimaro no estaba, así que los únicos jóvenes que quedaban por saludar eran solo Karin y Sasuke, el azabache intentaba no babear mientras su amiga miraba al chico de reojo

-Hola, como dije antes, soy Naruto, y.. ¿ustedes son…?- mientras extendía su mano hacia el azabache

-Soy Uzumaki Karin, y este de acá es Uchiha Sasuke- el otro solo miraba, se había olvidado como hablar, el rubio iba a hablar pero antes de eso, la chica continuo- si me disculpas, nos tenemos que ir- y agarra a su amigo y se lo llevaba devuelta arrastrando

-¡Pues fue un gusto conocerlos!- grito el rubio aun en su lugar- ¡por cierto, lindo piyama Sasuke!

Y gracias a eso, el azabache reacciono para mirarse y salir corriendo, ahora el estaba llevando a la otra, hacia su piso.

-Te odio…- gruñía, mientras buscaba en su armario algo decente

-Ya volviste a tu modo gruñón Sasuke-kun- mientras ella le robaba su bata de baño y se cubría, también se había sentido un poco cohibida- Te robo un rato tu notebook…

Y como si la casa fuera suya, se sentó en el sillón, con el aparato en sus piernas y comenzó a buscar algo que rondaba por su cabeza, el otro estaba tirado en su cama ignorando a la otra, pensando en el nuevo vecino, hasta que oyó el grito de la peliroja.

-¡Kitsuneee!- gritaba a la pantalla- ¡sabía que te conocía, oh por dios!

-Me vas a dar migraña…-aparecía el otro e intentaba ver lo que veía la otra

-Antes de que digas algo..-mientras tapaba la pantalla y su rostro se sonrojaba- quiero decir que…no me preguntes como conozco estas páginas- y saco su mano de la pantalla

Karin había abierto una pagina para adultos, en eso, una sección se llamaba "Kitsune", habían muchos videos del mismo tipo, pero la mayoría tenía una mascara, hasta que ¡Oh!, en algunas no las tenía y su cara era..

-Nuestro vecino es famoso- comentaba como si nada Karin

-Saca a un pedófilo y trae un actor porno…-y se cubría la cara el azabache

-...-

Luego de esto, las semanas iban pasando, y el rubio ya se había echo amigos de todos, aunque era diferente con estos dos pares de amigos.

Capaz el rubio se había hecho amigo de Suigetsu, y también de la pelirroja, por el apellido de esta bromeaban que eran parientes lejanos por parte de su madre, pero Karin cada vez que lo veía tenía una hemorragia nasal en pensar en esos videos, mientras Sasuke lo ignoraba, escapaba, no podía dar la cara, su cara pasaba a ponerse tomate, no entendía como ese chico tan dulce era el mismo que aparecía en esos videos.

Lo peor que el rubio le insistía en salir algún día, pero Sasuke se sentía muy incomodo y recordaba los videos, siempre como respuesta hablaba del clima u otra cosa

Una tarde estaba Karin con su pareja en su departamento merendando, el azabache en un rincón enojado y el rubio que había sido invitado por la pelirroja, se encontraba bastante confundido por el trato que tenía Sasuke con él.

-Rubio, tienes el cuerpo muy marcado ¿vas al gimnasio o trabajas en algo que usas tu cuerpo?- gritaba desde la cocina la pelirroja, mientras los otros estaban en la mesa

-¿Mmh?, pues soy profesor de educación física en una secundaria, aunque también voy a un gimnasio, me gusta mantenerme en forma- con una sonrisa

-Si claro, profesor de educación física..- murmuraba bajito el azabache mientras tomaba una taza de café

-¿Dijiste algo, no escuche?- pregunto curioso el rubio

-No dije absolutamente nada, deberías revisar tus oidos, dobe- ignorándolo, con el ceño fruncido y deseando que su rubor no se notara

-Teme…-con un puchero, pero al toque cambio su semblante- bueno, me tengo que ir, la próxima vez ustedes vienen a casa

Se levanto y saludo a la pareja, pero a Sasuke lo beso en el cachete, haciendo que este se pusiera bordo y pusiera cara de sorpresa

-Estas mejor así, no te queda el ceño fruncido- y se fue con una sonrisa, dejando al otro ahogándose con el café

-Parece buen chico, ¿Por qué lo tratas así?- pregunto Suigetsu, luego que el otro se fue

-No comprenderías…- mientras aun tosía, por haberse ahogado

-Es bueno, es profesor, es educado y necesitas urgentemente una pareja, aparte el te quiere por lo que parece, ¿Por qué no?- continuaba el de ojos violeta

-_"Pero mintió, su trabajo no es de profesor, es de actor para videos de adultos, sino…bueno, sin este tema, si sería perfecto, aunque es muy gritón y molesto"- _pensaba el azabache en su cabeza

-Te lo contaremos pero si prometes no decírselo a nadie- mientras Karin señalaba a su novio que se acerque, mientras ella se sentaba enfrente de la computadora

-Karin no le muestres…-rogaba Sasuke desde su asiento

-Naruto es actor porno- ignorando al otro y señalando la pantalla

-Oh….- y se quedo tildado en blanco mirando la pantalla

-Lo traumaste…- comentaba el azabache

-Pero…¿seguro que es él?, este tiene el pelo negro- dudando

-Son iguales físicamente, su voz también, hasta las marcas en sus mejillas, capaz el pelo sea una peluca, aunque no sabemos si tiene el mismo tatuaje que tiene el otro en el abdomen- señalando la pantalla, se veía a "Kitsune" que tenía un tatuaje en espiral

-Cierra…mis ojos…sangran- mientras se tapaba la cara el peliblanco

-¿Alguien sabe si tiene ese tatuaje?, ¿alguno lo tiene como contando en una red social?- dijo la pelirroja y otros negaron

-¿Y si lo espiamos?- con una sonrisa pervertida

-Karin…- susurraba enojado su novio

-Conmigo no cuentes- decía el azabache

-Oh, ¡por favor!, hasta ustedes tienen curiosidad- con un puchero

Pero Karin tenía razón, algo de curiosidad tenían, sabían que luego de ahí el rubio iría al gimnasio, así que Karin y Sasuke obligaron a Suigetsu que entrara, que comentara que conoció el gimnasio y que entrenara con el otro, que luego se metiera a las juntos, total eran ambos varones, y el pobre de Suigetsu con una amenaza de dormir en el sillón por un año, entro.

-¿Tiene o no el tatuaje?- preguntaba Karin, escondida en un rincon con Sasuke, mientras su novio se acercaba a ellos pálido

-Si lo tiene…- y luego bajaba su vista hacia la zona de su pantalón- ese maldito puede crear complejo a cualquiera…

-Uoh, entonces si, el es Kitsune- murmuraba Sasuke, algo triste

-...-

A los días, Naruto los invito a su casa, la pareja acepto, a ellos no les afectaba el trabajo del otro, capaz solo a Suigetsu su autoestima, pero Sasuke no quería ir, pero fue obligado por los otro.

-¿Sasuke que te pasa?- le preguntaba el rubio mientras le pasaba una lata de cerveza

-¿Por que no dijiste la verdad?- murmuraba

-¿Que cosa?- con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza a un costado

-Que tu trabajo no es de profesor de educación física, _Kitsune –_ remarcando la última palabra

-¿Kitsune?- tartamudeando, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez

-Con cuantos donceles o mujeres habrás estado, y ahora venís a molestarme a mi- mientras se iba a la puerta

-¡Pero si realmente me gustas!, ¡déjame explicarte lo de Kitsune!- mientras corría hacia la puerta

Pero Sasuke al abrir la puerta, se quedo estático viendo las personas que estaban en la puerta

-Vos debes ser amigo de Naruto, mucho gusto, soy su mamá- con una sonrisa lo abrazaba, el otro no entendía nada y se dejaba- ¡mocoso insolente, te mudas y no nos visitas, por eso vinimos nosotros!- mientras soltaba al chico y entraba adentro a golpear a su hijo

Cerró la puerta y volvió a entrar, para ver como era golpeado el rubio, pero sonó la puerta y fue a abrirla

-¿Acá vive Naruto?- preguntaba un rubio adulto, mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso- oh, perdón, me habré equivocado de departamento

-¡Piensa en tu madre, nunca llamas a casa!- se escuchaban los gritos atrás

-No, no se equivoco de casa- y dejaba el camino para que pasara

-Oh, bueno, soy Minato, un gusto y esa que golpea a nuestro hijo es Kushina- con una gota en la cabeza- y este es…

-Hola sexy, yo soy Menma- se puso al lado del azabache con una sonrisa- mi hermano tiene buen gusto

-Menma…- susurraba el rubio mayor

-Pero si no estas a gusto con el, siempre estaré yo..- con una sonrisa lasciva

-¡Menma!- gritaba avergonzado su padre y lo entraba a la casa tirando a su hijo, de la oreja- lo lamento, Menma es así siempre…

El azabache, como la pelirroja y su novio, miraban al nuevo chico con la boca abierta, ya que este tenía el pelo negro y era igual a Naruto

-Naruto tenemos que hablar…-pronuncio el azabache y se llevaba el rubio al dormitorio para hablar en privado

-No me gusta hablar del trabajo de mi hermano…-con la cara roja- el es Kitsune, no yo

-Pero el tatuaje…-

-Oh, ¿este?- y se levanta la remera para mostrar su tatuaje- somos gemelos idénticos, queríamos compartir un tatuaje- y se encogía los hombros- pero éramos chicos en ese momento, ahora resulta molesto, por eso él se tiño el pelo de negro para diferenciarnos

-Entonces vos no sos Kitsune…-

-No, no lo soy, solo soy Naruto…-sonriente, pero luego se puso serio-¿Cómo sabes que mi hermano es actor porno?

-Bueno…pues…fue culpa de Karin- poniéndose bordo y cruzándose de brazos

-Culpa de Karin entonces…- como si no le creyera- ¿ahora si saldrías conmigo?

-No lo se, aunque no seas actor, seguís siendo dobe…- y se iba sonriente de la habitación

-¡Temeeee!- gritaba el otro, para luego hacer puchero

Sasuke se sentó con los otros sonriendo, capaz ahora si le daría una oportunidad al rubio, aunque intentaría alejarse de su hermano gemelo, que en este momento lo veía como si fuera el postre.

-Parece que viene en los genes ser dobe…-susurraba para si mismo y luego se fue a hablar con Kushina

**-Fin-**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Emm...nose xD . Si alguien sigue mi otro fic "La venganza de Naruto" juro que mañana subo el próximo capitulo D:_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
